I'm sorry do I know you?
by Veritas draco
Summary: Max finds a new intrest in her life. Alec has a secret, or is it really?
1. Huh?

I'm sorry do I know you?

Written by Draco Veritas

Disclaimer: All the characters except for Megan and Blu belong to the producers James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. Personally I don't believe that you can actually own a person or character even if they spurt from your own imagination.

Notes from Author: First and most importantly This is dedicated to a fellow ficker and friend of mine, that special someone knows who she is, this is for you! It is set in a completely fantastical Post Pulse Seattle, with most of the characters found in this series. This is what I reckon should have happened before the Last few episodes of Dark Angel (Let's picture this as after the episode where Max finds the temporary cure, and where Alec gets close to banging Asher.)Well any tip, notes, e-mails that you feel like sending my way are more than welcome. I'm not sure if I'm actually up to adding more to this story (But I'm all for democracy, vote!) So let's rock it!

Jam Pony, was jumping there was a funny 'I could care less' mood surrounding everyone (who were mostly directing it toward Normal). Max strolled in heading for her locker and trying to look as if she hadn't noticed Normal's beady 'Where have you been and why are you late?' eyes glaring at her from behind the dispensers counter. Then she swung to face him with a rather annoyed twisted face and gave him a loud-

"Whatcha lookin' at !?"

"Where have you been for the last few days? We were down 6 people!"

"I was brooding, gotta problem?"

"You listen here little missy one of these days that attitude is gonna get you into deep trouble. You're lucky I'm not gonna fire you. Hot delivery fifth and main!"

"OOH! I'M SOOO GREATEFUL!"

She edged towards Normal with an evil psychotic stare in her eyes Original Cindy Skid behind Max after she noticed people stopping to watch as Max was moving with a slow creepy walk and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"You know what Normal, I really want to-"

OC grabbed her by the arms and attempted to move her aside but Max was putting up a fight.

"Normal, I think Max needs a personal day...no maybe a week or two."

Max was bobbing up and down angrily in OC's grip making her seem as though she was at sea. She was also trying to get to Normal, words such as disembowelment, ripping, tearing, and severely maiming could be faintly heard over OC's very loud voice tone trying to muffle out Max's threats. Normal had his blank look on.

"She can take a personal day."

OC's looked relieved and a bit astounded at Normal's decision.

"Thanks, Norm-"

"When she delivers all he packages, and I die of shock."

OC wasn't pleased, just then golden boy waltzed in looking very chuffed. He shoved between Normal and OC.

"Morning Normal."

"Hey there Champ! This is what you all should aspire to be "

"Oh, Gosh no, you're making me blush. Normal you see today I can't stay."

"Ah, aren't you feeling well?"

Normal looked him up and down (you have no Idea how much this look questioned his sexual status, that and his tongue practically wiping the floor till it was spotless).

"Well not exactly I have a very important, ah... I supposed you would call it meeting."

"Take the day off or however long you need."

"Thanks Norm."

With this Alec smacked Normal's upper arm, Max stopped jumping and instead stood watching Alec leave with a very disgusted look on her face. OC escorted her away from the desk and sat her down.

"What's eatin' you Boo?"

"Nah, it's just this thing with Logan. I feel like it's never gonna work and the universe is trying to tell me to just give up or suffer."

"Listen the way I see it is tha-"

Just then a messenger who look significantly pissed off came banging in tossing what looked like two halves of a bike. He walked in totally and picked up one half and strode over to Normal holding it at his heads length. Normal backed away slightly thinking that having a bike wheel and handle bar lodged would be a tad awkward (just a tad)

"Who's that?"

Max asked with a naughty smirk on her face, thinking that Normal was gonna get what was coming to him and this person was some what familiar with his dark mysterious eyes piercing Normal with some hectic daggers.

"Do you know what happened to me half way to my delivery. I just rode past Sector six and this bike splits in the middle of the sodding road. AND I LAND IN THE MIDDLE OF ON COMING TRAFFIC! BESIDES THAT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR SECTOR 7 IS FROM HERE?"

By now he was very heated and panting hectically, he jumped the counter and moved close to normal, Max ran to get a look at this.

"Two screamings in one day, how much more of this can Normal take?"

OC's said with a very amused look on her face. Max seemed impressed as this guy hovered significantly above Normal as he was quiet a bit taller. Everything went quiet for about 10sec then he just threw the 'bike' on the floor and left out the back, Normal slid down the wall holding his chest.

"AND I'M TAKING A PERSONAL DAY!"

Normal just sat there and mumbled something that resembled a 'yeah' as this mysterious guy made for his locker the crowd split like the Red Sea, nobody wanting to get into his way. Sketchy jogged up to him very approvingly.

"Hey, Blu nice show man."

He tapped him on the shoulder, Blu gave him a bit of a death stare. So Sketch turned on his heel and left, Max approached and leaned on her locker that was next to his.

"Trust, me Sketch you don't wanna mess with me right now."

With that he shut his door and turned to face Max.

"You are definitely not Sketchy."

"I think you gave Normal a minor Heart attack."

"That's a pity."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?"

"Hell no, it's just sad that it wasn't worse."

Smiles and a better mood were in order at this point.

"I'm Max, Normal's first screaming."

"I'm Blu. And I guess that makes me Normal's second screaming, what was yours about?"

"Letting off steam I guess."

"Do you need a day off cause I 'm on a serious roll?"

"Nah, but thanks for asking how are you feeling after you run in with traffic?"

"I've had worse but I could use a beer."

"Well this evening OC and I are gonna be at Crash if you drop by."

"Ok, I'll spot you."

And with that Max was off feeling rather smug she wasn't sure why,, but she still had a nagging feeling that she had met him before.

Later that evening Blu entered the bar and found himself a seat next to...wait drum roll...Bam! Alec, who was looking very content, began talking to Blu.

"Hey, don't you work at Jam Pony?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Alec.'

"Blu."

"So you waiting for someone? Or just here to kill time?"

"Meeting someone."

"Do I know'em?"

"Yeah, probably ah... Max, brown hair, nice brown eyes I think she-"

"Yeah, yeah I know Max."

Alec gave a little chuckle and took a deep sip of his drink then swerved back on his bar stool to face Blu.

"You know I just realised something, you look strangely familiar. Have we met before this or work, I mean I never forget a fac-"

Just then Max walked in, her eyes wondering over every table and then reaching the bar. She approached smiling slightly trying not to look desperate, and then she saw Alec and twisted her expression. Alec and Blu turned her way, Alec grinning arrogantly (noting unusual about that) and Blu checking her out with a very impressed look on his face.

"Hey you!"

"Hey Max how are you doing long time no sewer trudging, how's Logan, my old buddy, old pal?"

Alec intercepted Max's greeting and brought on the painful subject of Logan, hoping that Blu would split. He was just getting Max back for her interrupting his little evening with Asher, he had the whole sweet and caring thing going on when Asher fell asleep (he was hoping that the next morning she would think he was sensitive and decide to bring out his inner Alec), then Max bursts in and drags him on yet another sewer quest. Max gave him a look that swore he was going to pay for that, but surprisingly Blu didn't seem curious by who on Earth Logan was and what his relationship with Max was.

"Well, Alec if you must know...I don't know how Logan is."

"That's a shame."

"Life goes on. So came, you wanna get a table?"

"Yeah, sure."

They left Alec alone and headed for the back room. Blu dipped his head towards Max as they walked and rather subtly asked.

"So, should I care about who Logan is?

"Just some guy, it doesn't matter honestly. OC will be here soon, in the mean time wanna shoot some pool?"

"Sure it's my favourite...I guess."

Halfway through what seemed to be a highly satisfying game of pool, some one arrived.

"Excuse me but, which one of you is Max?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh, the bar tender told me that's who I should ask, I'm looking for Alec."

"Oh, in that case I'm Max...I guess, why are you looking for Alec?"

"Well we were supposed to meet here earlier but I got side tracked, and couldn't reach him on his phone. By the way I'm Megan."

"I'm Blu."

"Well I don't know if you would find him here now but check and if you don't find him, I would personally recommend not trying in the first place but if you really want him check his apartment. You do know where he lives?"

'Oh, yes it wads the first thing he gave me, along with his number. Thanks, bye."

Max and Blu were just about to return to their game when a very special some one walked in a very 'I rule the World' kind of way.

"Logan what are you doing here?"

'I came to see you."

"Oh."

"Hi I'm Blu."

"I'm Logan."

The three of them then resorted to a very awkward silence; Max felt strange having Logan around now just wasn't the same anymore. She felt nothing when she saw him usually there were butterflies and roller coaster emotions you know the drill. Had she gotten over him I mean she was in the presence of a very tall dark and handsome guy that she could touch, and who seemed to like her and didn't waste any time keeping that fact hidden. This was it the breaking moment you could say.

"So did you have any thing specific to speak to me about, coz we were playing pool and I'd like to get back to that."

She gave Logan a look that he only saw her give some one that was annoying her.

"Can I talk to you, please in private."

He said as dipped over the pool table to make her shot, the urgency in his voice didn't seem to worry her. Max made her shot and turned to him.

"Spill it!"

'Alone, please!"

"Nah! I'm out with some one right now, we are on sort of a date right?"

She turned to ask Blu who was rather content given the situation. He gave her a very enthusiastic nod followed by a heart-melting smile.

"So if you don't want to tell me here and now could you move over for my friend over there to make his shot?"

She sounded almost arrogant, Logan a tad disappointed just left. Max turned to Blu and laughed.

"Wow that felt a brilliant, like some thing I've wanted to do for a long time, even though I haven't.'

"Well I'm glad you're happy, after this do you want to go for a bite to eat? I'd take you there but I don't know how you feel about hanging on to the back of my bike, if you don't want to come I won't hold it against you."

"If you don't mind I'd rather not ride with you."

"Oh, well-"

"I have my own bike."

And they were off, leaving their rather interrupted pool game behind."

Back At Alec's place there was a knock at the door, he answered.

"Oh! It's you."

"Can I come in?"

'Sure."

The door closed behind her.

Well that's it, and once again a mention of the person who this is dedicated to and thanks must go to her for inspiring me. If I do write more, by all means tune in to see what's up with the rather vague Megan. What does happen to Blu and Max, why is this guy so familiar?

All Might Be revealed....

Abientot!


	2. Oh! Sorry could you say that again? I th...

**Sorry Do I know you?**

**Chapter 2: Oh! Sorry could you say that again? I thought I heard wrong.**

**Written By: Draco Veritas**

**Disclaimer: Not mine don't own them. Except for Blu and Megan. **

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews on the last Chapter, always appreciated. This whole series is dedicated to a special some one who inspired me to write this so this is for her. So this is for you Hip Hop always from 'Cotty'. Enjoy.

"Just another night in a broken world."

Max strolled along the water line with her hands in her pockets, letting the icy fresh wind brush across her face. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, which seemed as though she was holding her breath for years. Blu moved closer to her from the back, his hair waving about creating shadows on the barely visible beach sand.

"No, not _just _another night in a broken world ... it's just another _special_ night in a broken world."

"Why I don't get what's so special, well it's not raining if that's what you mean."

She stopped to turn and face him in the moonlight. Everything seemed so quiet and normal at that moment, as though she had never felt this way before.

"Well that too, but don't you feel it? Perfection in a broken world something impossible is possible now."

"You're quiet the philosopher aren't you?"

"Well you could say that...I guess it's just that I feel that's all. Stand here, closer to me and tell me what you feel."

He held her by the shoulders and gently moved her closer to him. Max was unusually comforted by his touch. She willingly came closer than necessary, moving her hair away from her face.

"Tell you what I feel when?"

"Just close your eyes and you'll know when."

Blu held her hand as she closed her eyes; slowly he moved his hand up her arm till it was touching her face. He lowered his head and stopped when their foreheads were touching. She opened her eyes, and looked thoughtfully into his dark brown soul bearing eyes.

"I feel something if that helps?"

Max smiled and moved her head closer to his ad subtly kissed his upper lip. Blu did not object and in turn pecked her cheek and moved in for a heart felt kiss that felt as though they had never been felt or kissed anyone before, a new awaking of senses. He rubbed his thumbs on her temples as they kissed passionately; his two metal thumb rings gave her a smooth warm feeling that seemed to spread through out her body. Neither wanted to separate from the other, it felt so right. They eventually moved, foreheads still touching and still breathing as one.

"Now I _definitely_ felt that."

"Special right? It wasn't what I was actually aiming for but it'll do."

"What were you aiming for?"

"A second date really soon."

"That's all?"

"Yep, I'm not like other guys you see I'm what you could call... _special_."

"Well you certainly aren't. Could we do some thing tonight I don't usually do this but this is a special night."

She held his hand and they both sank onto the warm sand...

Next Morning Alec's place 

Megan lay asleep in his bed. Alec woke up off the couch with a sore back, being the 'gentleman' he is he naturally offered her his bed and she accepted. He ruffled his hand through his hair and slowly peeked his head through the bedroom door to watch her sleep for a few minutes before work. He did the usual (_bath get dressed...._) very quietly and then wrote her a note and left in on the fridge.

_Megan_

_I had to go to work, you know. It was good catching up, I want you to stay with me so I'll come back at two and we can do a bit more talking and then I'll take you to get some stuff and meet some people._

_Love Alec_

He Snuck out and rode off to Jam Pony a tad late (we all know Normal wouldn't care that he came at that time and was planning to leave 2hrs early, if only he knew what it was for...), when he got there Normal who was looking flushed suddenly forgot his worries and struck up another stupid conversation with Alec about a _dream_ he had last night. OC strutted over to them with her usual, _ just answer my question and then piss off_ attitude that she usually reserved for Normal especially when he was having a terrible day.

"Yo! You two seen Max?"

"No, But you can be sure to tell her for me that she's fired!"

"Now, Now, Normal don't be hasty I'm sure my old friend Maxi has a good reason for being late, Isn't that right OC?"

"I wouldn't know cause she didn't come home last night, she left me last night

when I was putting my best moves on a pretty blond at the bar."

Just then Max and Blu strolled in looking very happy and dreamy like they just woke up, and... **Let me just stop to say: **

**Get Your Minds Out Of The Gutter, They Did Not Do It**! **_Vous Etes Tres Mal! _**Thank you for you co-operation. This broadcast was brought to you by Flaming Blu Dragon Corp.

Max walked to her locker not noticing the looks she was getting from the counter, Blu on the other hand went right up to Normal, looked him straight in the eye and yanked a package from his hands, then walked out. OC stalked over to max with a very quizzical look on her face.

"I have one question to ask."

"What's that?"

"Did my boo get some when she left Crash last nigh without telling me?"

"Sorry you were so into you know... that I couldn't find the right time so we just... split."

"Just split. Yeah, right did I tell you that my birthday was yesterday ?"

"No, I swear we just went to the beach, took a walk and then ... we_kissedthenfellasleeponthebeachandweonlywokeupthirtyminutesago._"

Max shoved some things into her locker, spun around and attempted to run away, but OC caught her by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the last bit. Could you repeat that?"

"We...Uh...We kissed then fell asleep on the beach and we only woke up thirty minutes ago. I know what you are gonna say, that it was just last week that I was pining over Logan and now I'm running around kissing boys that I just met yesterday.'

"Actually I was gonna say that I think it's good you're getting on with your life, and at least you got some proper face friction after so many months. And no, last week with Logan does not count. Oh! One more thing you're soooo gonna get some!"

Max just ignored that last bit and went on a run to sector 4. When she got back Blu was just about to leave on a hot run. They passed each other and couldn't help looking, which caused quiet a bit of chaos. Blu walked into a group of bikers who were just coming in (Ouch!) and Max walked square into a pillar (That's gonna leave a mark) not to mention the noise and damage to those bikers.

Alec arrived home to silence.

"Megan? Hello!"

Megan was standing behind the door waiting, and then she jumped onto his back. He held her legs so she wouldn't slip. She kissed him then stood back to survey his face. Alec grinned.

"I missed doing that, but now that I've found you and we're out it's different...better."

"I know, one day I want to do what we always said we would."

"That's why we need to go and clear this little thing and get you some documents. How did you move from place to place all this time?"

"A lot of sneaking around, punching and bruising."

"You know I thought you had actually died on the mission you were on, I was given another breeding partner."

"I was badly hurt, for a few months they did tests and we all know what happened after that."

"Yeah, thank Manticore for Max."

"Who?"

"You'll meet her now come on."

They left to see Alec's old friend Logan. He stopped to page Max, who was in the company of her new interest. They were having supper in Blu's apartment, which wasn't as lavish as Logan's Pad but it had a quality that Max really liked.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Oh! Well not that long, so can I get you any thing else or can we take a walk?"

"A walk would be good."

They moved along the pavement for at least a half an hour, which were spent exchanging looks and grinning at each other. Just being around each other sent adrenalin surging through their veins all this energy had to go somewhere.

"Blu, I know this is gonna sound stupid but how 'bout a race."

"What do I win?"

"Another date."

"Ok, pick the building and that's where we stop."

"What do I win?"

"A surprise."

Max pointed at a really tall building that was not really visible, that's how far away it was. They assumed the position...

"Ready to loose Blu."

"Remember I'm special..."

"One,"

She began to count thinking _this is where we tell if he will really be able to handle all of me._ She was poised to move the way she was taught to, this is where Manticore would aid here or ail her.

"Two, Three!"

And they were off Max pushed hard and drove her self to full speed, she didn't know if she wanted to but she had to. She turned her head to her left where Blu had been standing, she wanted to see the look on his face when he realised what she was. She knew he wouldn't be rung along side her (I mean common) she turned to look back expecting to see him in the distance, but he wasn't there she turned back around to look ahead. She definitely didn't know if she was seeing right. There was a blur of colours running between buildings jumping over fences and sliding under other obstructions.

"No, I'm loosing it 100."

She ran attempting to catch up which she did almost; well let's just say at least she wasn't a mile away. She screened the figure which was clearer now, what could be seen were two silver thumb ring blurs and the rest was just a blue blur of denim topped off with a flurry of dark brown hair which looked black in the light. Finally it came to a stop outside the entrance of an apartment building, Max caught up in 10sec.

"I think you owe me another date. And because I'm such a cool guy I'll tell you what the surprise is...I'm Manticore X5 368.You are 452 aren't you?"

"How d- I don- but you- Just wait a min- No- I..."

He got a grip of her and looked her in the eye.

"What's changed? We're still the same people we were when we met. There's nothing to comprehend, we just have more things in common."

Just then Alec Paged, Max called immediately. He wanted her to meet him at Logan's he had a sort of emergency. She gripped Blu by the wrist and broke into a run to Logan's place, 5 buildings away.

When they got there Logan was waiting expectantly near the door. Alec made him self at home (nothing unusual) and Megan was scribbling something down on a pad. Max took one look at Logan's _where have you been I am your master you are not to have feelings for anyone but me _face and she instantly felt nauseous.

"What was the big emergency?"

"Well nice to see you too Max, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"I don't think she asked how you were doing, but hey what ever you gotta do to make your self feel special and help you sleep at night."

"What is he doing here?"

"I brought him, Alec meet X5 368."

"That's where I know him from!"

"Where have you been? We've been paging you for 20min!"

"We were out."

"Well we have an emergency and you're out having fu-"

"Logan, Shut up! Every thing's an emergency to you. _Oh! Max some corrupt politician left his toenail clipper lying out. Society as we know it is in danger!_ Get a Life would you."

Alec sniggered in the back, but seeing as he needed Logan's help this wasn't the time to make his amusement too obvious. So he got between Max and Logan.

"Max it's not really an emergency it's just that we have a bit of a muddle right now. And we do need as much help as we can get."

See I did update, yes I know I'm you Hero no need to thank me. Only joking I'm not that conceited. So what do you think? Please Review, just a little thing you'd probably like to know, my spelling's dodgy even with spell check, so just mind me. And I know that I say this more than I should but this whole thing is and will always be dedicated to a special friend of mine.

Draco Veritas 


	3. Buy one and escape for free

**Sorry Do I know you?**

**Chapter 3: Buy one and escape for free...**

**Written By: Draco Veritas**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I wish, but they're not mine. Except for Blu and Megan. **

Authors Notes: Hey it's me, thanks for all the support as usual. You are all a brilliant audience, and yes I know I'm a great Author (just joking or am I?). This whole series is dedicated to a special some one who inspired me to write this, so this is for her. So this is for you Hip Hop always from 'Cotty'. Enjoy. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much! Draco Veritas has left the building ...

Logan was doing that stupid swivelling thing on his chair twirling his pen between his fingers, but being the dweeb that he is the bloody thing kept falling which made a very annoyingly distracting sound.

"So...what you're telling me that there are these people from New Zealand after you, because of a mission that went wrong. So now they think that you are your clone Morgana but she's nowhere to be found. And this all started over a lovers dispute that she had when she was under cover? Not much of a cover was it."

"That's it in a nut shell, these guys from NZ have most of the sector cops in their pockets. If we could find Morgana we'd be able to fill in the blanks, but the last time I saw her was like a minute before I had the life knocked out of me by an ambush squad sent by the guy she betrayed. There were so many of them and we didn't see 'em coming. Manticore basically had to scoop me up in a bin bag and take me back."

Max was pacing and shooting Blu confused looks, she stopped in the middle of the room with a very determined look on her face.

"You, I'll deal with later, Megan do you have any idea where we should start looking for Morgana?"

"Well I think she's being held by this lover boy of hers in sector nine, I remember that he moved head quarters there about a month earlier. He was planning something big over there. So that's a start. The building doubles a children's toy and candy factory."

"That's a start."

"Let me guess Max! You, me sewer at 12 o'clock tonight, right?"

"No actually you Megan sewer at 6 o'clock tomorrow evening. Being a weekend they won't have that many workers as a week - day. Plus nothing says I love you, than a night stroll through a sewer."

"I'll contact you tomorrow morning with directions and some help me out gadgets that I can get my hands on."

"What about me?"

"What about yo-"

"You're with me we'll be above ground, knocking out anything that moves."

"Ok."

"So my dear friend until tomorrow, Oh I can't wait...sewer searching, lovely!"

And they were off, Max grabbed Blu by the sleeve and practically dragged him all the way home with her. When they got there she realised that their bikes were still at his place.

"You got out the night it burnt down?"

"Yeah."

"And how did you know that I was a transgenic?"

"Your barcode is coming back I spotted it that night on the beach your hair brushed away from you neck for a split second when you were walking in front of me."

"Why didn't you just tell me then? Huh? You could have just come out. You, Yo- jus- I- wh..."

She began to rant Blu just walked up to her and laid a kiss on her, which put an end to all her talking. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him; he pecked her on the head.

"Another transgenic makes a mess and I feel responsible. Hello! This is all my fault Manticore burnt down, they never really felt freedom I should have known some how what they did there would come back to bite them in the-"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what would happen. Manticore was their problem then and is their problem now; you helped them with it once. That's all you're responsible for...helping."

Max buried her face in his warm denim jacket, as he slumped into the couch behind them. OC rather drossy, lent against the doorframe of her room. She stood looking at this little picture for about 6 sec before breaking up this happy picture.

"If you two are gonna get all up and nasty please do it in your own room cause I'd like to keep using the couch without thinking of you two doin' it. Especially when I have a special friend of mine here, if you get me."

"I always get you."

"What's the time?"

"About eleven."

"OOH! Common let's go, let's go!"

She yanked Blu and Max by the hand and hoisted them up. Both looked hectically baffled.

"Go where?"

"I'm meeting one of those special friends of mine in sector 3, there's some party shindig goin' on, oh you two are so not staying home even if you're planning on getting busy."

Once OC made up her mind there was no way she was letting it go. There was always time to party even in a broken world; the parties may even be better than the pre-pulse ones.

It was held in the middle of an abandoned street... right I will give you a detailed description but let me give you the feeling of this party. I'm South African and I live in Durban, Kwa- Zulu Natal, so any way it's a brilliant place. New Years Eve is always banging the best part of it is the street parties. Florida Road especially, all along either side of the road there are Cafes and roadside restaurants, like in France where people are seated on the terrace. Well on New Years Eve the road is closed off, lots of people mostly young people bring their cooler bags and braai stands (barbeque stands) and socialise with other groups who are there it's brilliant cause there's really loud music just the way a street party should be.

All the old buildings were covered in toilet paper (just the way God intended); people were jumping to the pumping sounds. OC, Max and Blu made their way through the crowd to a place where beer was being served. OC found the brunet she was looking for then disappeared for the rest of the night. Max and Blu completely let go which is a nice way of me saying that they became completely drunk. They danced till everyone had left when they realised (half an hour too late) that the music had stopped. They ran giggling hand in hand all the way to Jam Pony surprisingly getting there on time. Normal was still yawning at the time when they both entered, still very gangly literally stumbled in (Warning: Drunkenness, tipsiness or the slightest bit of alcohol may cause a lack of perception in absolutely everything) Blu slipped down the ramp and landed on his backside. First there was a moment of solemn silence, and then both Max and Blu broke out in a hysterical fit. Normal stood there with a very disapproving look on his face. Max and Blu were still holding half finished beer bottles. Normal cleared his throat hoping that they would notice him, they didn't he attempted it three more times each time raising the tone two bars higher. Eventually Blu took notice.

"What' the matter Normal? Hee, Hee, haha. Funny word 'what' isn't it, What, Ha!"

"Here you go Normal have some cough mixture, there seems to be something wrong with your throat. I think this is cough mixture it helped me with....with, uh...mmm...what was I saying?....Oh! I think this is cough mixture ...Blu what does it say on the bottle?"

Max was trying to help Blu get up and hand the bottle to Normal at the same time. Which in her state of mind or lack of mind left her feeling very confused so she just sat in the middle of the floor between Normal's counter and Blu. She shoved the bottle in Blu's face bopping him in the head.

"It says...Hi...Hin...Hin...Hinini...Oh, sorry, no it says Hiney."

"Hiney?"

They looked at each other, and then started crawling with laughter worse than before. Normal shook his head and headed into his office.

"Oho! He vanished! Where'd he go?"

"He...He...I don't know."

About three hours later Alec rocked up, Max and Blu were still tipsy I think that having heightened senses prolonged your drunkenness. He took one look at them sitting cross - legged on the floor squinted his eyes then left. OC knelt down and shoved two cups of strong black coffee in their faces.

"Drink up."

"No."

Blu exclaimed in a very two-year-old way, he waved his hand, which flopped right back down.

"Common we don't have all day, don't you have to save the world today or was I eves dropping on the wrong conversation?"

"No, hangovers suck!"

'It's go to happen, rather sooner than later."

"No!"

Blu gave his two-year-old act again, this time OC smacked him over the head. So they gave in and drank not one but six cups of strong coffee. Neither had done any work the whole day, Normal didn't notice nor cared. Eventually they headed off to Logan's for a 'mission' briefing. Max and Blu were pacing up and down the whole time.

"So Alec you and Megan should turn off at the fifth check point, then check with Max and Blu before ...What are you two doing?'

"Can I use you bath room?"

"Yeah, can I use the other one?"

Both ran off without waiting for a response, too much fluid in a short period of time. They came out looking very relieved, Alec was making a sandwich in the kitchen when Logan came in.

"Max can I speak to you alone?"

"Not now please I have a splitting headache, I don't need your voice droning in my head too.

"We have to do this sometime..."

They went into the lounge Max was so not listening to what he was saying. Oh no she was actually looking at him then looking at Blu. Logan – Blu, Logan – Blu, Logan – Blu, Blu – Logan, Blu – Logan, Blu –Blu, Blu – Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, BLU!

"- and so I think we should at least work thing out, cause we both know how we feel about each-"

She switched off and could only think of one thing...She walked up to Blu leaving Logan stunned, and kissed Blu long and wantingly.

"What was that for?"

"Freedom."

"Good enough for me."

Megan and Alec made off for the sewers; Max and Blu were above ground while Logan sat at his computer waiting for any bad activity so he could call Max. Every thing was going cool so far, well they were just walking the factory was still a few sectors away. Below ground Alec and Megan were dodging sewer slime.

"You'd expect me to used to this by now."

"How could some one ever get used to this...If I ever get my hand on Morgana I'll kill her."

"My girlfriend the soft, caring, gentle person she is, is gonna save her clone then kill her...I see great things for that story line, maybe we could take it to whatever's left of Hollywood and have it made into an epic masterpiece."

"We're in a sewer, I'm pissed because I'm covered in slime...now is so not the time to get smart with me."

"Sorry. So...there was something I wanted to ask you...was there any other transgenic in your life? I... would understand, I just wanted to know."

"No."

"Oh, good there was no other in mine, after they sent you on the mission I got Max. She was still mad about Logan and getting to him, so we didn't do anything besides tunnel out."

"Good to know. How much further."

"Well just about..."

By now Blu was holding on to Max's phone just encase she decided to throw it away which she almost did after Logan called her for the twentieth time. She had this really pissed off look on her face, Blu just kept a safe distance from her fists.

"He's driving me up the wall, where's Asher when you need her?"

"Well he must be in a bit of shock, I mean how long were you two going ou-"

"That's a brilliant idea, gimme the phone."

She started dialling rapidly with a very psychotic look on her face, she started rambling something about _this'll get him off my back, I'm a genius_.

"Hey Asher, it's Max. You still like Logan right? Well we have gone our separate ways; I've found some one else. So any way could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Could you please go out with for like a little while, so he gets off my back?"

"Yeah I'm sure I cou-"

"Thanks, Oh! And I wish you the best of luck."

Asher on the other end of the phone was so bouncing off the ceiling; she hadn't removed the phone from her ear though. When feeling came back to her body she moved like the speed of light not wasting any time in rushing over to console Logan in his 'time of need'. When she got there Logan was on the phone (any guess to who?) she sprang up to him, snatched the phone out of his hand and kissed him. Wow! The look on his face, (Cellular phone- $100, Swivel Chair- $250, Lap Top - $2600, Asher's Lipstick- $10, The kiss that left Logan's face in shock for 60 sec - priceless. Some things are priceless Kodak moments, for every thing else there's VISA Electron's Master Card. Accepted everywhere stupid underground journalist's such as Logan do their shopping) words could not find their way to his mouth.

"Uh...Blaaa...Blee, ghummm...weee...yeee...wha-"

Asher put her finger on his lips, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Shoo, don't worry about Max it's just you and me now."

Logan was completely at a loss; he did not know what she was talking about. But this gave him an idea; as soon as the light bulb went on he grabbed her and kissed her back. The thoughts filled his head _two can play that game; she wants to make me jealous I'll do the same! _

"Asher I'd like you to stay with me for a while after this Ill make us dinner what do you say?"

"Well Ok."

He got up to go to the kitchen and kissed her again. Asher felt very pleased as she slumped into his chair. Something popped up on the computer screen. Asher hollered for him to get back. The little dots that represented Blu, Max, Megan and Alec were now very close to the factory. There were six guards patrolling above ground, which would be a small problem, he quickly alerted Blu and Max. Alec and Megan would be able to get in easily; there was an opening with in the factory floor that could be accessed through the sewer system.

"So what do you wanna do after we help Megan tonight cause clearly it doesn't end with this factory, I mean being my life and everything."

"Well tomorrow's Saturday and today's Friday...we went partying last night, so let's go away courtesy of Normal giving us an extra long weekend."

"No he didn't."

"He doesn't know he didn't, and remember what happened the last time I got angry. If that doesn't work we could just say that we were helping Alec, he definitely wouldn't mind. OOH! I think Logan's buzzing for you again."

"I'm not getting it."

"Fine, hello."

"Hi, you two are going to come into a bit of trouble, there are six guards patrolling just out side the entrance, can you see them?"

"Yeah, we'll alert you when we're in, bye."

"He said that some guards are on duty out side. About six don't think it'll be a problem."

"Let's get busy."

K, now people I have done Karate so I'll try to be as accurate as possible with the play by play. Sometimes I'll switch between the fight, Alec and Megan then Asher and Logan. Here we go...

Two guards walked around the corner to do the old 'do you have a cigarette' routine, Max and Blu waited (out of decency) for them to t least take one swig of their cigarettes before knocking them out cold. It wouldn't be normal if they didn't give a little squeak, which made one curious guard go looking, (I mean hello what is it with only one person going to take a look. Like most films and shows do that, and the guy always disappears. When are they gonna learn their lesson?) he had his gun out and ready (what good did it do?) so Max stood in front of him with that sexy girl act (which he sort of fell for).

"What are you doing here, this is private property."

"I know but I come pass this place all the time and I've spotted you and well there was some thing I was hoping you'd respond to."

This guard was feeling very lucky, and decided to show off.

"Hey, Riki, Troy, Sam! Come here there's this girl that wants to show _us _something."

These three - world class dumb Asses turned the corner guns poised. Mean while Alec and Megan were sort of arguing over sewer directions, a bit of slime smudged some directions on the print out.

"Listen why don't I just phone Logan and ask him ok? Women!"

"What was that?'

"Nothing...nothing...Oh! Logan we need you to tell us if we're supposed to take turn off 6 or five?"

"Six."

"See I told you it's six.'

And they were off again. Logan on the other had was no where near slime or thinking about it, he and Asher were sitting down to a brilliant dinner with a matured red wine and a creamy pasta.

"You know I really didn't know how you actually felt until now."

"What are you talking about I've been throwing my self at you from the first day that I met you."

"Well there's no use in dwelling in the past we have now, and the future."

"A toast."

"To us."

"To us."

The glasses clicking were almost like the sound of really horny guards gripping their guns. Max stood there with that melting grin on her face, the guards started to shuffle.

"Now boys, please try to get comfortable with your guns, cause what you are about to see should not be seen if you are using heavy machinery."

At once all of the guards took a tighter grip of their guns, one was so into Max that every time she opened her mouth to speak, he would nod hectically. She moved a step closer. Then ...

"Ready or not..."

**FLASH !!! **

Wow! What a sight but I feel so sorry for those guards I mean I hate being teased, they probably saw a bit of flesh before dropping their guns out of total shock and then seeing total darkness. One of them Riki, put up a fight when Blu jumped off the roof (by the way Blu did get a full frontal, so lucky for him Ay?...). Riki who I absolutely think is the stupidest of them all, tried to take a shot at Max, she dodged and then Blu went for the jugular, which knocked him out.

"Uh... well that worked, good thinking ... on the... you know."

"Say what you want to say."

"I'm a gentle man, and a gentle man would never tell a Lady that she is shall we say 'very pleasing to the eye and that she is built very well and that Manticore did a very nice job.'"

"Oh! No you would never say that."

"No not me."

Max went up to the door, there were sounds coming from behind them. Down under Alec found the hatch, and they both emerged.

"What is this."

"This is gonna be..."

Max and Blu moved faster in opening the door, people were coming. Blu ran and quickly hid the bodies. Max opened the door.

"Freaking hell."

"What? HOLY FU-"

So wazzzzzzzzzzzzzz up? Tell me what you reckon! Oh please, more emails I love 'em. I'm expecting lots of presents and good wishes for my bday that's on the 26 October its my 16th so just some notice in advance from me to you. This story is dedicated to my Hip Hop friend who right now is reading this and I hope she will forgive me for the incredibly stupid thing I did.

Bye

Draco Veritas 


End file.
